


Just Can't Leave

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Series: Crossover Pidge Ships [4]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Unrequited Love, hahaha i regret nothing, substitue for someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: Pidge is beginning to realize she may not mean as much to Kaname as she thought she did, especially after seeing how he is with Yuki.





	Just Can't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge Ship Week  
> Day 4: Timid

It was the way he talked to her, the way he looked at her softly, the way he would pull close to him. That’s what she fell in love with, because he treated her differently then every other girl around the campus. And maybe that was because she was different, she didn’t ever bother to glance at the night class until one she found herself wondering campus at night, and he decided to join - no, more like escort her back to the dorms. That’s when she started to actually pay attention. 

Kaname was something of his own league completely, and Pidge knew that. When she asked him out, and he actually said yes, she almost fainted. Luckily, she didn’t, and was able to give him her brightest smile that she could ever give anyone, and he gave her that special look that was just reserved for her. It was almost magical, she could say, and Pidge relied more on science, so saying that was a big deal when it she said something like that. But is more than a big deal, Kaname was the first that Katie ever liked, so maybe she was blowing it out of proportions, but he did matter a lot to her. 

Then she started to notice things. 

It was slow at first, barely noticeable at the first. Only the glances that gave her and the small conversations, but they had always done that, and Pidge knew Yuki had liked him, there was no idea that. But soon it came to the way he talked to her, that tone, his way of standing near here, just everything he did around that red eyed girl. Then it came to Katie finding him dancing with her away from everyone, when she had been whisked away by Aido for a quick dance. Why had he not asked her? Had she said something? Did she make him mad or jealous and was getting back at her? That girl was only hurting Kaname though, and the Holt was the one who calmed Kaname down after his anger cause the glass to break (Katie knew he was a vampire so that was no shock that his anger did that.)

Then it came to how he caressed the girl’s the cheek and helped her out. Something about it just showed that he cared for her, and more then in the way he cared for Pidge. It made the girl weary, but she stuck with Kaname. Even if she knew she probably wouldn’t amount to that of Yuki, she knew he still cared for her, and she loved him, so she wouldn’t leave him. No, even if she was just a substitute to Kaname for the girl he care for me, just a sweet relief, she would stay. Cause while she could, Pidge wanted to be Kaname’s, even if it wasn’t like she hoped.

It hurt, to saw the least, but as far as everyone else was concerned, she was happy. Her letters to her friends and family were perfected fine, showing nothing but happiness, and when she did get a visit, she was her dorky little self. Collen, Sam and Matt had met Kaname, and thought he was perfect for her, which only added to to the pain of it all, knowing that no matter what, she was only a substitute. Her fiends, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Shiro all supported her too, but no one was able to see she was in pain. Which happened to be a good thing, because she didn’t want everyone to swarm and try to get her to talk, she didn’t talk though. So every morning, the mask was placed. There were times it faded, the times when the pure blood vampire would just hold her, then she was the happiest. Cause at those moments, Katie thought she was only his.   
Currently, they were in the Kuran’s room,both on the couch, their uniform coats on the bed and shoes somewhere in the room, with their noses in books. Katie was sitting right between the other’s legs, leaning against the male’s chest and he somewhat had his arm around her. It was quiet with the occasional sound of a page turning, or the sound of someone walking around the hall outside the room, nothing to noisy. She had arrived just a few minutes ago, and she made a point to always see Kaname before he had to head to class. 

Katie wasn’t really paying attention to her book though, mostly lost in thought about everything really. This had been happening a lot as of late, and she didn’t really understand why, but she did it nonetheless. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a hand run through her hair, so she turned her head, curious to why Kaname was doing that. 

“Your hair is getting long, Katie.” He told her. It was, and it had grown considerably since she had cut a year or so ago just she wouldn’t have to deal with it all the time. That, and her brother dared her to.

“I know. I never realized how much I missed my long hair till now.” She replied, not taking some her hair in own hand. 

“You should keep growing it out. Long hair suits you.” He commented, giving her that soft look her always had reserved for her. It made her heart race, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. Shifting, she turned her body to fully face him, letting her hand cup his cheek, and in return and leaned into it and placed his hand over her own. It was times like, moments like this, that made Pidge really question if she was just a substitute, but she would witness him with Yuki and it would all came back to her.

Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, which he accepted happily. She wasn’t overly affectionate, but there were moments where she was, and now was one of them. 

“I love you.” Pidge told him, and Kaname just stared at him for a moment before giving her his special look, but this time it looked almost sad, and that’s when it came clear to her. She was the wrong person saying it, it wasn’t that it was the wrong moment, it was she was the wrong person. He wanted Yuki to say it, and all it took was his sad expression to make her realize it. 

He didn’t say anything to her in that moment, just gave her a kiss, but it wasn’t fully of love only sadness, then got to his feet. “Walk with me to class.” He also wanted her to join in that walk, with their hands intertwined, trying their best to ignore the fangirls of the night class. And she always joined him. 

Because even if she wasn’t meant to be his and was just a substitute, she still love him with all her heart.


End file.
